


A Demigod's Horniess

by NimbleBug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodite Cabin is a Brothel, Breeding, Cheating, Come Inflation, Dark Percy Jackson, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Knotting, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: Alpha Percy Jackson is one horny demigod.He blames it on his godly parentage.(Basically Percy having sex with a lot of people and potentially knocking them up)





	1. Drew Tanaka

Chapter One  
Drew Tanaka

Percy was walking through camp one afternoon, more than annoyed. Hands deep in his pockets and the scowl on his face being more than enough to make every other camper steer clear of him. If that didn’t do it than the angry, horny Alpha pheromones coming off him did.

Since he presented at the age of fourteen, Percy has had pretty good control over his scent, like was expected in modern society. But, he couldn’t seem to help it this week. His wife, Annabeth was six months pregnant with their twin sons, and she refused to so much as give him a blowjob. Didn’t she know that Alphas have needs. Though he guessed this is what he got when he mated a Beta. They had gotten into a verbal match, and Percy needed some time to himself, hence why he was here and she was back at their mansion on the outskirts of town. It had been a gift from the gods for all the times he had not only saved the world, but the gods themselves. Since the place was warded to high heaven against every monster imagnable, his protective side had no problem leaving her there alone.

The soft glow of red lanterns caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was the Aphrodite cabin. He stopped and gulped when the he caught a whiff of Omega sweetness. Aphrodite’s children made up more than half of the camps Omegas. The majority of them never went out on quest, so they used their bodies to earn dracma when the came of age. Just the thought of them made his mouth go dry and his jeans fit a little tighter. 

He was having a moral dilemma. On one hand he was happily married to the woman he loved, well the majority of the time. On the other he was a healthy young Alpha.

Another deep inhale was all he needed, before slipping off his wedding ring and placing it in his back pocket. Adjusting the tent in his pants, he stalked his way forward, though he had to stop shortly after actually opening the door. It was like the combination of all the best scents in the world combined into one slapped him in the face. From an Omega’s natural sweetness to the tanginess of heat to the flowery scent of pregnancy. They danced in the air all around him and sent his Alpha hindbrain into overdrive.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there dazed and salivating, but a voice like a soft melody snapped him out of it.

“The savior of Olympus at my very doorstep,” swishing her hips in a mesmerizing way as she approached him on bare feet. The long pearly fabric of her skirt swishing as her smooth legs peaked through the slits cut down the front with every step. “And what exactly can this lowly Omega do for you, my Lord,” Drew lets her breath whisper pass his ear, as she placed a hand a on his bicep and the other on his right pec, before sliding it down his washboard abs to cup his crotch.

A low growl escaped his lips, she was playing a dangerous game teasing an Alpha and, as she looked up at him with dark eyes through her lashes, meeting his own equally as dark orbs, his pupils barley leaving any green to be seen, she knew it to.

“Spend the night with me inside you,” Percy’s baritone voice ground out, as he cupped her ass with both hands, grinding her soft body against his.

A groan escaped her slightly parted lips, “That’ll be one drachma, hon,”

A part of him wanted to sneer at that. He was the undisputed head Alpha, this Omega should give herself to him freely and be honored to do so. No. Crushing those thoughts, this was the only was she had to make money, he and the rest of the Alpha campers were just glad that the children of Aphrodite were cheap, he slipped a golden drachma into her awaiting palm.

A seductive smile paved its way onto her face as she led him down the hall, “Right this way, my Lord,” 

The Aphrodite cabin was a lot like the tardis from the show Doctor Who that Annabeth had quickly gotten him hooked on, as it was much larger on the inside then on the outside, an accommodation made for their work, so everyone had their own, lucky, soundproof room.

The bedroom had the resemblance of a love hotel, complete with the red satin heart bed and candles lining every surface.

“Is this to your liking, Alpha,” Drews voice brought his attention back to her, or her breast to be exact, as she had already stripped off her tub top. The smooth beige skin and the light pink circles at the center, hardening under his gaze, were begging to be fondled. They were nowhere near the size Annabeth’s had grown over the course of her pregnancy, but they seemed to be the right size for him to cup into the palm of his hand. 

Drew wasn’t through as the golden metallic bands jingled as she shifted, working the fabric of her skirt down her long slender legs to pool at the floor revealing her clean, shaven pussy. 

“Yes, good girl,” he said, cupping her cheeks as he sat down onto the bed, seeing her eyes light up at my words, this may just be a job but every Omega loved being praised, “Now, why don’t you kneel down here,” motioning to the space between his legs, “and i’ll give you something to keep you occupied with,”

“My pleasure, hon,” she answered with a line she had obviously said a thousand times over. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, her slender fingers wandered up the pants leg of his blue jeans until she reached his crotch, never once breaking eye contact. 

That was until she unlatched his fly, and was unexpectedly surprised when she was thawked underneath her chin by a large, hard, meaty object. It took the whore a few seconds to process that she had been hit and even longer that the object was her new master for the night’s equipment. In all the years she had been a sex worker, Percy had to have had the biggest cock she had ever seen.

Seeing her astonished expression, he smirked and said with pride filling his voice, “fourteen inches,”

'My gods that had to be a world record, even among other Alphas,' the omega thought as she stared at the pulsing member. It reminded her of a pissed off god that demanded sacrifice, though instead of food, she was the burnt offering.

It seemed her fascination was dragging on for to long, as Percy grabbed the top of her inky locks and pushed her head closer until her soft lips were kissing his tip, coating them in precum. She peppered long wet kisses down his shaft, before making her way back up, parting her lips to let the crown rest on her tongue, she felt the Alpha shudder. 

Percy was watching with the most focus he had ever given anything as part of his member disappeared down her throat, feeling her tongue fluttering underneath him as she bobbed her head. Letting go of her once combed locks, he took a handful of each of her two globes, kneaded them and making the Omega mewl.

Without a gag reflex, Drew was able to take at least eight inches down her throat before it became to much even for her. A familiar stirring feeling was taking place inside Percy’s balls. He once again clenched her hair in his fist, before she could so much as slide two inches out of her mouth Percy was standing up and thrusting. Drew hummed in discontent, face fucking was common in her line of work, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed being force fed a guys cock. The vibrations from her hums only speed up Percy’s climax as they traveled the length of his shaft.

His orgasam followed soon after causing him to stuff all fourteen inches down the whores throat. The effect was her swallowing on his cock as it expanded in her esophagus. She felt the rising panic when she felt the knot at the base of his member start to swell behind her teeth. Drew hurriedly placed her hands on his hips trying to pull away to no avail, she was no match for his strength. All she could do was kneel there and try her best to breath through it.

Percy wasn’t paying the whore any mind through his ecstasy, as his knot fully formed and locked behind her teeth before spilling rope after rope of thick cum, coating her insides white. 

Annabeth had been such a prude these last couple of months, Percy had forgotten how much and how long his pleasure lasted. Letting his head fall forward from where he had thrown it back at the beginning of his climax, his green gaze fell onto the unconscious girl stuck on his cock, really the only thing keeping her up was his grip on her hair. With her lips stretched thinly around his knot, her throat bulging from his expanded member and her stomach slightly rounded from the sheer amount of jizz he had dumped into her, it had to be the most obscene sight he had yet to lay his eyes on.

Placing two fingers on her neck he could still feel a pulse as well as shallow breathing, which meant she hadn’t suffocated to death sucking cock. What a way that would be to go. Though a real danger of giving an Alpha a blowjob, and something that was a lot more common in ancient times. 

Knowing it would be at least another thirty minutes before his knot went down, and feeling all of the energy drained from him, Percy shucked his shirt and jeans off before shimming them onto the bed. Laying back against the pillows. he kept his legs spread to make room for his new cock warmer to lay on her stomach. Perhaps after a little bit of rest he'd try out her pussy. Placing his hands behind his head, the hero smiled up at the ceiling. 

He hated to admit it, but cheating on Annabeth had been one off his best decisions.


	2. Piper McLean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew sells out her sister to save her own skin.

Chapter Two  
Piper McLean

Glorious warmth was the first thing Percy recognized as consciousness slowly came back to him.

To his half awake brain it felt like he was floating on a cloud, though he didn’t know why Zeus would let something like that happen. Through all of that it was the scent of dark chocolate that confused him the most. That wasn’t the scent of his den. 

His emerald eyes peeking open he spotted the night sky through the window. His internal clock told him it was probably somewhere around midnight. He had slept longer then he meant to. 

A sudden tightness surrounding his dick, made him suck in a breath through his teeth. Glancing down he saw that Drew was still passed out with his cock down her throat. His knot had long since deflated, but her hot, wet cavern had kept him semi erect. 

Percy was tempted to grab her head and start face fucking her again, but he had a better prize in mind. Slowly slipping his member out of her throat, he let of a soft groan as he slid against the soft sides, leaving her mouth gaping open as salive streamed down her cheek.

Shifting from his position at the top of the bed, he crawled on all fours until he was above her. The little lamb peaceful sleeping away, unknowingly under the ravenous gaze of a predatory wolf.

His eyes, turning black as his Alpha stepped forward to take the reins, took in the sight beneath him. Disheveled ebony locks cascaded down the curve of her flawless back ending at the beginning as her bubble butt. Continuing his inspection Percy’s eyes were met with the gods most ultimate creation. Framed by the giggly globes as her ass, was Drew’s dripping pussy. The Alpha’s mind rippled with arousal at the thought of ruining this Omega better than anyone she has or will ever have. Blood rushed down to his cock, readying to fire his seed into her awaiting depths. 

Leaning down he pressed his nose to the back of her neck, inhaling deeply. Drew’s natural scent of Dark Chocolate consuming his senses, Percy released a pleased growl, but stopped short when another scent reached him. 

Trailing his nose down her spine, he searched for where that new scent was the strongest. He froze upon reaching her lower back, where the scent of gardenia was the strongest. Furrowing his brow, the Alpha gripped both sides of her hips to flip her onto her back. 

The Omega made a noise at the rude awakening, but Percy dismissed it as he took in a deep breath at the point below her navel before letting out a vicious growl that shook the Omega to her core, making her bare her neck and spread her legs on instinct. 

The bitch had already breed. She wasn’t showing yet but someone had already fucked a pup into her. The audacity this whore had to sleep with him, her Head Alpha, while another’s seed grew inside her. If she had been anything but an Omega he would have ripped her throat out for the insult. 

As it was he quickly seized her exposed neck, almost cutting off her air flow for the second time that night. His fangs gleamed in the low light of the candles as he snarled, “You disgraceful whore, you dare lay with me when another has already seeded you,” 

Drew’s dark eyes grew wide with fear as she stared up at the beast, that had taken down gods, hovering above her. Trying to save her own skin from the alpha gone feral from rut she rambled, “You want a bitch to breed, is that it? Then I have just the sister for you,” 

Seeing how she had the alphas attention she continued, “The poor dear got ahold of faulty suppressants, so now her first unsuppressed heat is wreaking havoc on her body. We all know she needs a big strong alpha to help her through it, but she insisted on going it alone,” 

The Alpha felt her swallow hard against his palm, “Though for you I could….forget..to leave the door locked when I bring her some provisions,”

The son of Poseidon was torn between wanting to punish the insultent whore and the arousal at just the thought of an Omega trapped in the throes of her first heat. His dick won out.

Nodding his head, Percy released his grip on her, a bruise in the shape of his hand starting to purple as Drew gently ran her hand across it. He couldn’t help the pleased smirk that graced his face knowing he had left a mark on her for the world to see. 

Standing from the bed as she did, watching her with rapt attention causing the Omega to twitch, she whispered, “If you’ll stay here for a moment, Alpha, i’ll bring my sister food and water and when I return i’ll direct you to her,” She kept her eyes down the entire time, her tone causing her words to sound like a request more than anything else.

Motioning for her to do just that, Drew quickly left the room stopping at her clothes for a second before thinking better of it, remaining bare would seem more submissive to the feral Alpha. 

The Savior of Olympus started pacing as soon as she was out of sight, trying to control the blood roaring in his ears. ‘I must’ve have been closer to my rut then I had realized,’ he thought, running a hand over his face.

Alpha’s in rut were supposed to be back a home with their mate to assist them. Though with how Annabeth had been acting as of late, Percy doubted she would even have wanted to lift a finger to help. Perhaps it was for the best that it came upon him in a brothel, Omegas were better equipped to handle ruts anyway. Designed for it some would say. ‘Ancient thinking,’ a voice in his head chastised, that sounded to much like his wife.

His head snapped up when the creak of the door opening reached his ears. Drew stepped back inside, head down and neck bared she said, "If you go down this hall to the end, her room is the last one on the right, you'll find the door unlocked,"

She flinched as Percy stormed past, though he barely noticed to caught up in his instincts to hunt down this Omega in heat. 

The door was exactly where Drew said it would be, the tangy scent of heat coming from behind it told him this was the right room. Reaching for the handle he was pleased that the whore had managed to do something right, as it turned in his grip. The room was bathed in darkness, though with his Alpha night vision he could see the withering figure on the bed. The thick taste of her heat stuck to his tongue the closer he got, mesmerized by the lithe squirming body. 

He froze when her appearance matched a name in his head. Piper McLean. The daughter of Aphrodite that had helped him defeat the titans. Who had became someone he saw as a friend. Who he hadn't know was an Omega, though the suppressants explained that front. Who was dating his friend, the son of Jupiter, Jason Grace. In an afterthought Percy wondered if Jason knew about his girlfriends dynamic. 

A part of him told him that this was wrong. That this Omega was already taken. 

'Taken by an Alpha that left her alone, unprotected, for long periods of time, while he went off to run Camp Jupiter', Percy's other side snide, 'An unworthy Alpha,'

To the Alpha inside him, Piper wasn't friend. She was a pair of swinging tits, a warm snatch and a vacant womb.

A broken whine was enough to end his internal debate and set him into action. Besides he was more than sure he could take on his cousin should he ever learn the truth.

"Shh," he whispered, cradling her face as he sat on the side of her bed. One of her dainty hands gripped his bare shoulder before she buried her face into his neck. It didn't take long for her to whine again and turn away trying to escape his grip.

He knew this was because he smelt nothing like Jason, the Alpha scent that had been imprinted in her brain. It would be easy to rectify as the night continued since an Omega's brain was hard wired to imprint on any Alphas that were protecting them, no matter the number. Cradling her, Percy laid her back onto the pillows before draping his bare form over her struggling body. He crooned at her for several minutes, attempting to sooth the frighten mouse. 

He eventually grew annoyed as the minutes dragged on with no change. Having enough of her antics, he brought his canines down upon her throat and bit, small trails of blood running onto the pillow. Piper froze as the Alpha venom flowed through her blood stream, causing her temporary paralysis. Alpha venom was used quite often throughout history, but is strictly illegal in the majority of modern societies. Percy didn't fear any ramifications since Piper was already completely out of it, he highly doubted she would remember who satisfied her heat. 

Percy released the throat of the frozen girl. He sat, straddling her hips, as his eyes raked over her body. With her multi colored eyes still wide with fear and her breaths coming out choppy, Percy couldn't help the intense arousal at the sight of her at his mercy. With a wicked grin he wasted no more time and crawled up her body until her head was between his thighs, his thick, erect shaft was hovering over her face, and his heavy, full balls resting on her chin.

His venom would only last around ten minutes, in that time he needed to get her acquainted with his scent. Taking himself in hand he started to rub one off, letting his precum drip onto her cheek. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax with Piper's heat scent filling his senses. One glance into her terror filled orbs was all it took. Groaning he started to fall forward but caught himself with one hand on the headboard. Piper squeezed her eyes tight as the first rope of thick cum covered her face, she felt the Alpha shift as he left warm trails of semen down her body, he paused when he was once again straddling her hips.

Percy couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, laying there like a, literal, painted whore. He watched as Piper had to blink several times to make sure no cum got in her eyes, the musty scent of the sea invaded her nose and it's saltiness clung to her tongue as his baby batter spilled past her parted lips. It stuck to her breast and tickled down to pool on her flat stomach. If he had to guess, he'd say by the end of the night his scent will have overridden Jason's. 

With the imprinting on schedule, Percy turned his focus to his real prize. His mouth watered when his eyes fell upon the flawless pick seam of Piper's pussy that sat in between her dark thighs. It was hairless, like all children of Aphrodite, but what entranced him the most was that it lay untouched. It seemed even her beloved hadn't been allowed the privilege as sliding into her depths. Knowing he would be the one to ruin this Omega, the first to pollinate her, stirred the Alpha pride inside him. 

With his erection now standing at full mast, Percy wasted no time to slid between her smooth parted thighs. Percy gave a small thrust of his hips, his tip parting her lips was met with warmth and slick. He reached underneath her and grabbed a handful each of her tender ass, kneading them, imagining how they'd bounce when they connected to his pelvis. 

Not being able to wait any longer, Percy slid his hands up her legs, forcing them farther apart and letting them bend in the air. There was no longer thought that he wasn't going to plunge balls deep and skewer her like a stuck pig. He'd leave her so bowlegged she wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line tomorrow. Done with the initial setback, Percy was ready to get his dick wet, so he put some force into his first thrust feeling her walls wrap around him. 

With a little over an inch of his dick encased in her warm snatch, he felt her passage start to siege up and new he had reached her maidenhead. Catching her eyes, he paused for a second befour grinning like a mad man and giving another forceful thrust. The pain behind her glistening eyes and the twitch of her fingers were the only signs Piper was able to make the taking of her virginity had hurt. 

Though as the Alpha started sawing his dick deeper into her with each thrust, the pain faded away to pleasure. A new sensation filled her loins as her heat addled mind started craving the fullness that the enormous dick gave her. 

A moan fell from Percy's mouth as the Omega's passage throbbed and squeezed his member. Ignoring the high pitched sounds the Omega made, Percy grabbed her hips and didn't pause for a second as he descended further into her cunt causing the skin of her stomach to slightly raise in the shape of his shaft from the sheer size of him. 

The venom having worn off and his scent embedded in her brain, Piper, eyes shut and mouth hanging open, reared to meet his thrust. She squealed and gripped the sheets by her head, as the Alpha cock continued paving it's way up to her unprotected womb. Four, five, six inches molded the shape her vagina would now take. The sensation Piper had felt in her loins released in a flood that was her first orgasm. 

Encouraged by this, Percy picked up the passe and started jack hammering into her as she rode out her climax. Her passage massaged his dick trying it's best to milk the seed from him, causing Percy to fall forward and wrap his arms around her, holding her to his chest and burying his face into her neck, breathing in her erotic scent as she fruitfully clawed at his back. His thrust picked up in speed and he lost his steady rhythm as he felt his knot start to swell. The only sounds in the dark room were the Omega's high pitched moans, the Alpha's labored breathing and the wet smacking of skin slapping against each other.

As Percy's knot reached it's full size he continued to grind his hips into her, as he repositioned his cock with the tip pressed firmly against the entrance of her womb. Percy's own orgasm washed over him as he felt the stirring in his balls, the first thick, white blob reaching its intended target as it plastered the walls of her womb. Rope after rope of sperm falling directly after. The feeling of being inseminated brought on Piper's second climax of the night, making her back bow and her eyes roll. 

Her stomach swelled slightly as Percy spurted the last load of jizz inside her filled womb. Exhausted, all Piper's fuck addled mind could do was fall into a deep sleep as the Alpha persistently rutted his caught knot against her and her body took care of the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a certain character you want to read Percy fucking next let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter Three: Alice Miyazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hermes sisters getting the dicking they've been craving for for years: Part One

Chapter Three  
Alice Miyazawa 

The morning rays shining through the window woke Percy from his deep slumber. There was a cocoon of warmth and the sense of rightness that surrounded him. The scent of peonies filled his nose as he burrowed further into the softness. 

Peaking his green eyes open, his vision was filled with messy brown locks as his body spooned the person laying in front of him. It took him a second to remember why the body looked completely different from what he had gotten used to waking up to. A smile graced his face as memories of Piper’s heat, and one of the best nights of his life, flooded his mind.

From the girl’s deep breathing Percy could tell Piper was still in a deep slumber, and would probably stay that way as her body healed and prepared itself for pregnancy. Percy used his elbow to partially sit up as his eyes raked down her bare body. Starting at her face, a peaceful expression in place as long lashes kissed her rosy cheeks and plump lips slightly parted, down to swell of her breast, her dusty pink nipples still erect, as they rose and fell with every breath she took, and finally stopped on the expanse of her flat stomach. 

As if a mind of it’s own, Percy watched his hand lift in the air before resting on those smooth planes. His fingers absentmindedly rubbed circles underneath her navel, his mind conjuring images of the life that he knew, from the flowery scent Piper was giving off, now grew there and what she would look like in the following months as she rounded with his child. He didn’t even try to hold back the pleased growl that made it’s way past his lips.

As much as he wanted to continue to lay in bed all morning with the omega he just knocked up, he knew it wouldn’t be the smart action to take. While with Drew, as a prostitute, he would have client confidentiality, Piper would be another story, she didn’t work in the Aphrodite cabin, only stopping by at night to sleep. He would also admit that he didn’t want to have to deal with the shit storm that would happen when she woke up. 

With that thought in mind, he caressed the skin housing his unborn child once more as he leaned up to steal one last kiss before rolling off the bed. His clothes were neatly folded on the nightstand, Drew must have placed them there sometime after he had fallen asleep. Percy picked up his shirt and held it to his nose, taking in a deep breath. His scent of the sea still clung to the fabric and he hopped it would be enough to cover the scent of sex. 

Fully clothed, Percy took one last glance to sheer the image of a naked Piper into his brain before he opened the door and left the room. Luckily all the Aphrodite children on this floor were either already awake and going about their daily business or were still asleep behind closed doors. Not wanting to stick around in longer and risk getting caught, Percy slipped out the back door and into the blinding sun.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy didn’t have time to stop and enjoy the warmth of the sun, as he made his way to the Poseidon cabin. He couldn’t help but be grateful that he was an only child and that the Poseidon cabin had its own private showers. Though being who he was it wasn’t exactly possible for him to walk around camp in broad daylight without being recognized and often sought out. 

As was the case when he passed the mess hall he heard his name being called in two feminine voices. Turning to see who it was, he saw to girls that he really only knew by name. The first was of Asian descendant, Japanese if he remembered correctly, with midnight black hair and the eyes to match. The other was so blonde and tanned she would fit right in at the Athena cabin, the only difference were her big, honey brown eyes. Both of them were daughters of Hermes, Alice and Julia respectively, and were the same age, with Alice having turned eighteen last September and Julia doing the same this November.

He manly remembered them because they had become the camps pranksters after their brothers had left for college. Plus with them both being omegas, they naturally sought him out as Head Alpha, even if it wasn’t an official title in modern times. 

In the past he had always sent them away when they showed their interest in him, to devoted to Annabeth and act on his instincts. He had long since crossed that line last night, so as the two bounded up to him with lust shining in their eyes and through their scent, he gave them a charming smile that he could tell made them melt.

“Why don’t we all go to my cabin for some privacy,” Percy whispered, as the sisters hung on his every word. 

They seemed so surprised that he hadn’t sent them away like all the times before, that all they could do was nod their heads, speechless. 

With a tilt of his head, Percy started walking in the direction of his cabin, and a few seconds later he heard the hurried steps of the omegas as they practically tripped over themselves to keep up with him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A high pitched groan echoed off the tiled walls of the Poseidon cabins showers. 

“That’s it babe, sing for me,” Percy growled, as he pressed Alice’s back harder into the tiles, his feet slightly slipping on the shallow pool at his feet from the shower water cascading over them. 

The tightening of her legs around his waist, and her nails added to the scratches that Piper had made hours earlier was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor. One of Percy’s hands was spread out on the wall behind her and the other was busy digging into her sister’s blonde locks as Julia kneeled below her to suck on Percy’s hairy, well hung balls. 

Alice’s tight pussy clenched around him as the tip of his dick hit the opening of her womb with every thrust, “You’ve been saving this pussy just for me all these years, haven’t you,” Percy whispered in her ear, “You and your little slut of a sister,”

A soft whine was all that she able to produce as he continually sawed into her.

“I can’t hear you, your going to have to speak up for your Alpha,” he goaded. 

“Y-yes, A-alpha,” she breathed out with every thrust, “W-we wa-wanted you to b-be o-our f-first,”  
He felt Julia nod from around his left ball that she practically had shoved down her throat, making him release a soft groan as he used his grip on her to force nose to meet his pelvis, her head moving in time with his thrusts. 

“You both are nothing, but my little sluts, my cumdumps, understand?,” Percy demanded, latching onto Alice’s nipple at both of their nods. He couldn’t wait until her breast were filled with milk and her stomach rounded with his seed. 

Releasing the hardened nipple, he pulled Julia off his sack, tossing her to the side as he gripped two fist fulls of Alice’s ass and started fucking her with reckless abandon. His inflating knot catching on her rim every time he pulled out. 

“I’m going to knot inside you,” he said, gazing into her glazed eyes, “Breed you, fill you with my bastard,” punctuating every pause with a hard thrust, “Like every, omega, should be,”

By the end her eyes were screwed shut and her body twitches as her orgasm washes over her. Feeling her pussy clench around him, massaging his staff, Percy groans as his knot locks and his cum travels from his balls and up his shaft to find a new home in the omega’s womb.

Throughout his pleasure he continued to grind against her, trying to get as deep as he could. As he came back down to earth, his mind still in a slight haze as his cock gave small twitches here and there to deposit more spurts of jizz.

A whine made him look down, Julia was sitting at his feet with two fingers plunged in her dripping pussy. Her honey brown eyes begging him to take her. 

“Ah ah, no touching,” he scolded, as one would a dog, “I’m the only one who can give you pleasure, unless I say other wise,” 

A pitiful noise tore through her throat when he used his foot to move her hand away from where she needed it the most. “Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ll get what’s coming to you once my knot goes down,” he reassured with a sly grin.

Speared onto his thick shaft and locked on his knot he was confident Alice wasn’t going anywhere, even partially limp, so he tucked her head into the right side of his neck and reached down with the other hand to grab Julia and toss her over his left shoulder like a shack of flower. 

Stepping out of the shower, he felt a tightening in his gut as he used his powers to turn off the water and dry the three of them before making his way to his old bed, greatly enjoying the view.


End file.
